Die Alone
by NotaPunk
Summary: Lichtenstein takes care of Russia even though she is hurting, why?


NotaPunk; I read this fan fiction a long time ago called Nie Weh Tun written by KittyCane, it's a very sad but beautiful story about how Lichtenstein helps Russia out after WWII but in the end suffers and Switzerland blames himself for this. After reading it again recently an image of Lichtenstein looking absolutely motherly coming and taking care of a sick Russia hit me in the head. So please R&R

**To Die Alone**

**Lichtenstein's POV**

I remember deciding to help Russia. Everyday I would go to his house and take care of him. I would help him change his clothes and sheets, I would feed him. I would sing calming songs to him, wipe away the sweat that was on his brow, I would stroke his hair to calm him so that he may sleep. I even would kiss him on the forehead.

I knew that he had servants that helped him, but I knew that they wouldn't go this far. He was after all an intimidating country after all. Even his eldest sister would not see him. It got to the point that I actually would stay there for nights or weeks at a time. It was unavoidable that I would begin to become close to his servants.

I would help Lithuania in the kitchen. We would cook and exchange recipes, with laughter. Then at the end I would mention that I had to bring Russia his food, Lithuania would look at me with pity. As if I was forced to be here, I wasn't I chose to be.

I would accompany Estonia to the market, to buy everything that was needed at the house. We would exchange words and talk about technology and it's advances. When we returned from the market and I would excuse myself to check on Russia, Estonia would look at me with worry. Like Russia would take advantage of me, or hurt me. He never did, if anything I had the power at the moment.

I would help Latvia clean. We would talk and laugh. I became extremely close with him, that I started calling him by his human name. Whenever I did he would blush. Whenever he said my name he would stutter it out and blush even more. He was adorable. Whenever I would leave to go home, he would look at me with hurt in his eyes, like I would never come back. I would return the next day though, and he would smile and blush some more.

I remember when the blood came. I was home one evening and started coughing hard. I covered my mouth with one of my hands and when the coughing stoped, I pulled my hand away. What I saw made my blood run cold. My hand was coated in a thick, dark red liquid. After that day I started noticing difference with myself. I was more tired, my hair and skin became pale. My breathing became heavy as the coughing became worse. Sometimes I would awake in the night and run into the bathroom, vomiting whatever meals I had in the course of the day.

I hid it well when I was at Russia's. Never letting anyone see how tired I was. I couldn't, otherwise I wouldn't be allowed to help. It had gone fine, until one day when I was cleaning the dishes with Ravis, I started coughing. I dropped the plate, sending it crashing to the ground. It broke instantly on contact. Ravis called out my name. I apologized trying to clean the broken glass, on accident I exposed my now bloody hands. He fell to his knees beside me, taking my hands in his.

After cleaning up the broken plate, he made me sit in one of the kitchen chairs as he prepared me a cup of tea. He set the porcelain cup in front of me and sat down next to me. Taking one of my shaking ones into his. He asked me what was going on, I couldn't lie to him, I wouldn't.

"Do you know how I'm helping Mr. Russia recover Ravis?"

"Aren't you singing to him and feeding him?" Ravis asked confused. I smiled a tiny smile, placing my other hand on his.

"That's part of it. I have granted asylum to five hundred of his soldiers." He looked at me with fearful eyes.

"Do you know how dangerous that is! Your economy is bad enough as it is, how are you supposed to support extra citizens?"

"I can't Ravis." He shook even more then usual, I saw the tears fill his eyes. He knew what this meant.

"Are you-" Before he could finish I put a finger to his lips.

"No. I'm not, bruder is trying to help me." Ravis nodded, but his tears did not go away.

"Why are you still here if it's hurting you? Why did you help him in the first place?" He asked me.

I sighed, it was painful to breathe. "Ravis, have you ever almost died from you economy?" He shook his head no. I nodded, "I have, it is a very slow, painful death. Where ever I walked, I would see children cry with hunger, women cry because they couldn't feed their children and men crying because they couldn't take care of their families. Everyday someone new would die, I would feel that pain, I would feel their hunger, their sickness. One day when I was about to die, I made two wishes. One was that I had lived as a nation for a while longer. The other was that I wouldn't die alone. That was my biggest fear, dieing alone. Having no one to hold me when it was time for me to pass. I have felt the fears that Mr. Russia is going through at this very moment, and I won't let them happen. Not while I still have breath in my body. Not while I can still move." Ravis looked at me, embracing me with his arms. Letting my head rest on his shoulder.

I smiled. I kissed him on the cheek, tasting the salt left behind from his tears. Yes, I chose to be here, Russia didn't hurt me and I always came back through the pain.

**End**

NotaPunk; Hope that all of you have enjoyed this, please review. This is the last one until the end of the week more then likely.


End file.
